Neige
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Roxas se demande pourquoi il fait si froid, et c'est à Axel que revient la tâche de le lui expliquer. Pas de yaoi!


**C'est un petit one-shot qui m'a été inspiré par la neige qui a tombé la semaine dernière. Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**

* * *

**

**Neige**

Ce matin d'octobre, le treizième membre de l'Organisation XIII se leva avec une seule question en tête.

Pourquoi faisait-il si froid?

Il fallait admettre que le château dans lequel l'Organisation avait installé ses quartiers n'était jamais très bien chauffé, peut-être à cause du long manteau noir que devait porter chaque Simili du groupe. Personne n'aurait été enchanté de mourir de chaud sous leurs habits de cuir. Tous préférait une fraicheur agréable... si l'on ne comptait pas Axel évidemment.

Bref, ce matin, Roxas regrettait la douce chaleur de son lit.

Rapidement, la Clé du Destin se changea et sortit de sa chambre en espérant qu'il ferait plus chaud dans le couloir. Ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé traversa son manteau de cuir et le gela jusqu'aux os. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il entendit la voix courroucée d'Axel se réverbérer jusqu'ici.

Le jeune Simili se rendit à contre-cœur à la provenance de ce qu'il pensait être une – autre – chicane entre son ami et Demyx. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était de retrouver le numéro huit recouvert d'une poudre blanche et cristalline.

-Reviens ici, idiot! lança celui-ci à l'intention de nul autre qu'un Demyx encore plus poudré que le maître du feu.

Incrédule, Roxas décida d'interrompre leur course-poursuite autour de la table où lisait comme toujours Zexion.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe?

Axel se retourna avec surprise du côté du blond qu'il venait à peine de remarquer. Il pointa d'un doigt accusateur Demyx qui sortait de la place en courant, évitant donc le courroux de celui à qui il avait visiblement fait une blague de mauvais goût.

-Cet idiot pensait que ce serait drôle de faire entrer la neige à l'intérieur. Il a laissé toutes les portes du château ouvertes!

Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi tout le monde – ou presque – frissonnait de froid. Pourtant, l'esprit de Roxas s'était arrêté sur un mot particulier.

-Neige?

-Oui, tu sais bien, les gros flocons qui tombent dehors. De la neige en octobre... on aura tout vu!

Les traits du numéro treize laissèrent paraître son incrédulité grandissante. Il n'avait évidemment aucun souvenir de cette chose blanche que son compagnon de mission appelait de la neige. Il décida donc d'aller résoudre ce mystère en allant voir la provenance de cette chose qui avait étrangement disparue des cheveux d'Axel lors de leur brève discussion.

Réprimant le frisson de froid qui menaçait de lui parcourir l'échine, il se rendit à la sortie la plus proche. Personne n'avait eut, ou n'avait pris, le temps de la fermer et elle laissait entrer un courant d'air plus froid encore que tout ce que Roxas n'avait jamais ressenti. Une fois devant la source de cette fraîcheur glaciale, le Simili se figea d'étonnement.

Le décor à l'extérieur était tout du moins surprenant pour le blond qui n'avait aucune mémoire d'avant son arrivée à l'Organisation. L'ensemble des choses était recouverte d'une fine poudreuse comme celle auparavant vue sur Axel et Demyx. De petits cristaux scintillants tombaient du ciel à l'instar de la pluie, mais plus délicatement. Si ça n'aurait été de ces mouvements subtils dans l'air, le Simili aurait crut que le temps s'était arrêté.

La magie du moment fut brusquement brisée avec la bruyante arrivée de la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes.

-Je déteste la neige! C'est froid et mouillé et... pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-C'est... beau, fut l'unique réponse du plus petit avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette 'neige'?

Axel fixa Roxas un moment avant de faire un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas de mémoire du passé. Viens avec moi.

Et ainsi, les deux amis fermèrent la porte du château et entrèrent dans le portail sombre que venait d'invoquer le numéro huit.

Axel les emmena à leur place habituelle : la tour de l'horloge. Même dans la cité du crépuscule, les flocons de neige tombaient sous le regard quasi admiratif du Simili aux yeux couleur de l'océan. Ce dernier détacha son attention du paysage quand le rouquin lui tendit une glace au sel de mer. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis le numéro huit répondit à sa question précédemment énoncée.

-Quand il fait assez froid dehors, la vapeur d'eau se transforme en fins cristaux de glace et ça donne... ce résultat.

Le dernier mot d'Axel semblait être dit avec une pointe de dégoût, cependant que le cadet ne s'en importuna pas. Il fixait sa glace avec insistance.

-La neige, c'est comme la crème glacée finalement.

-On peut dire ça, répondit le plus grand Simili en riant. Tu t'en souviendras?

Roxas rit lui aussi, quoique plus silencieusement; il se sentait comme un jeune enfant à qui on devait tout expliquer.

-Ouais.

Les deux amis restèrent sur leur perchoir pour admirer encore un moment la splendeur hivernale, malgré les grognements réguliers de la part d'Axel. Celui-ci finit par se retourner vers le jeune qui restait bien discret. Il put remarquer que la Clé du Destin grelottait de froid.

-Allez, on rentre, sinon tu vas te transformer en glaçon sur place.

Ils se levèrent pour traverser une fois de plus le portail de ténèbres, discutant une dernière fois avant de retourner au château où ils recevraient de Saïx leur missions pour la journée.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas froid?

-Tu rigoles? Je suis le maître du feu! Si je le voudrais, je ferais s'évaporer toute cette neige d'un coup!

-C'est pour ça que tu avais de la neige plein les cheveux tout à l'heure?

-Eh, gamin, j'ai bien le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs comme il me l'entend!

Leurs derniers rires résonnèrent encore dans la cité alors que le portail se fermait derrière eux.


End file.
